Networks provide services at service nodes. Clusters of service nodes are often used to provide redundancy so that service is not interrupted upon the failure of a single service node. During a failover process, the process of switching from a failed node to a redundant node, packets destined for the failed node may be dropped or may not be provided with the service. Therefore, methods for providing redundancy while minimizing failover time are needed.